


The Darkness that You Fear

by Rini (theviolethour)



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 23:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theviolethour/pseuds/Rini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was still scared of the dark.  — • • River-centric, post Serenity</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Darkness that You Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "the dark things you fear."

Even after Miranda, River sometimes still heard the voices in her head. Sometimes she still had the bad dreams, had the delusions.

She was still scared of the dark.

Not the darkness of space, or the dark corners of the ships. That darkness couldn't hurt her. No, she was scared of the darkness in her head, in her mind, swirling and twirling in her brain over and over--

but sometimes the dark things went away. Sometimes, she was okay. She was River and she was okay and she played jacks with Kaylee and let Inara braid her hair.

Sometimes the dark things she feared weren't so bad.


End file.
